Amigos
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Antes de dar cualquier otro paso, Simon y Baz necesitan ser amigos.


Baz no podía ser más obvio con sus sentimientos. Por eso, Penny no podía entender por qué al parecer ella era la única persona que sabía que él estaba enamorado de Simon.

Podía estar equivocada, pero tenía que ser verdad. Penny se había pasado los últimos meses viendo la manera en que Baz observaba a Simon cuando creía que nadie lo miraba.

Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era una prueba.

* * *

—De verdad, Penny —se quejó Simon nuevamente—. Baz está planeando algo. Estoy seguro.

Su amiga rodó los ojos sin levantar la vista de su tarea. Ambos estaban sentados en una sala común. Ella trabajando, él hablando.

—¿Por qué crees ahora que Baz quiere hacerte daño? —dijo en un tono monótono.

—Porque me mira mientras duermo —contestó Simon.

—¿Y eso como lo sabes? —preguntó Penny aburrida.

—Porque lo he visto. Hoy, ayer, hace cuatro días, la semana pasada. Él cree que estoy dormido, pero en realidad tengo los ojos abiertos —dijo él con fastidio.

Eso llamó la atención de Penny, quien dejó su tarea a un costado y miró a Simon.

—Entonces, ¿crees que la única razón por la que Baz te espía mientras duermes es porque quiere asesinarte?

Simon parpadeó.

—Pues claro —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Penny puso los ojos en blanco y se paró, moviendo una mano para indicarle a Simon que la siguiera.

Mientras caminaban hacia un espacio más tranquilo, ella habló.

—¿Es que no has visto cómo te mira?

Simon la miró sin entender.

—Mira —suspiró ella—. Creo que a Baz le gustas. De verdad.

—¿Qué? Penny, ¿te estás escuchando? —dijo Simon, haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Eso es imposible.

—No lo es.

—Si lo es.

Penny bufó, dándose por vencida. Tendría que encontrar otra forma de descubrir si estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

En clase de Astrología, Baz no despegó los ojos de Simon. Obviamente, Penny se dio cuenta de ello. Decidió que lo confrontaría una vez que se acabaran las clases, y eso hizo.

Le dijo a Simon que lo alcanzaría en el comedor, y se dirigió de vuelta al salón.

—¡Hey, Baz! —dijo Penny mientras se acercaba a él.

—Bunce. —Baz asintió formalmente, saludándola—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Penny caminó junto a él por el pasadizo mientras salían de la clase.

—¿Sabes algo? No pude evitar notar que siempre miras a Simon.

Baz mantuvo su mirada fija al frente. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Bueno, es mi compañero de cuarto. Y además comparto clases con él. Lamentablemente tengo que mirar su horrible cara todo el día.

—Ah —Penny dudó—. No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir, en varias clases te dedicas a mirarlo como si…

La chica no supo si seguir o no.

—¿Cómo si qué, Bunce? —preguntó Baz con impaciencia.

Ella negó. Prefirió ser menos directa.

—Si no te dedicaras a hacerle la vida imposible a Simon, diría que estás enamorado de él.

Baz se detuvo de golpe.

—Aleister Crowley, Bunce —dijo con sarcasmo—. Yo creí que por lo menos tú tenías algo de sentido común. Al parecer andar con Snow todo el día te está afectando el cerebro.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, no lo estás negando, exactamente.

Baz rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar más rápido, adelantando a Penny.

—No tengo nada que explicarte —dijo cortante desde lejos, y desapareció por las escaleras.

 _Esto no va a ser fácil_ , pensó Penny.

* * *

Simon no podía parar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su amiga. ¿De verdad pensaba que él le gustaba a Baz?

Pero tenía que admitirlo, por momentos cobraba sentido. Además, Penny no solía equivocarse en nada. Decidió que se fijaría en Baz, y descubriría si de verdad lo miraba como Penny decía.

* * *

Baz estuvo callado durante toda la cena. Ni Dev ni Niall lograron sacarle una sola palabra.

Estaba nervioso. Mucho. Después de lo que le había preguntado Penelope, Baz sólo podía pensar en que su secreto había sido expuesto. ¿No había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso? No lo iba a admitir, pero le tenía miedo a Penny. Esa chica siempre lograba lo que quería, y no tardaría en descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de Baz hacia Simon.

Solo esperaba que Snow no se enterara de nada. Ese sería su fin.

* * *

Simon se cubrió con la sábana más delgada antes de dormir. Así lograba ver a través, y descubrir si Baz se quedaba mirándolo.

Esa noche lo hizo.

* * *

Baz no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era un adicto. Contar sus pecas, mirar sus rulos. Podía hacer eso toda la noche, siempre deseando hacer algo más con Snow, algo más que sólo observar.

Aquella noche, Simon se había cubierto hasta la cara con la sábana. Baz no podría deleitarse. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

Simon no había parado de pensar en el tema. Ya eran dos semanas desde que Penny le había dicho que pensaba que Baz estaba enamorado de él. Aún no había hecho nada, pero se había fijado en que lo que Penelope le había dicho era cierto: Baz no paraba de mirarlo.

Pero Baz lo odiaba. _¿Verdad?_

* * *

Baz solía relajarse en clases de latín, curso que, por cierto, solo compartía con Penny. Simon tenía otro horario.

El caso es que Baz ya iba muy avanzado, así que pasaba el rato haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno. No supo exactamente cómo, pero la palabra _"Snow"_ terminó escrita en él.

En ese momento, tocó el timbre de cambio de clase, pero Baz no tuvo tiempo de ocultar su cuaderno antes de que Penny se lo arrancara de las manos. ¿De dónde había salido?

—Bunce, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Baz trató de guardar la calma. Penelope ganaría si se ponía nervioso.

—Me pareció ver que escribías el nombre de alguien en tu cuaderno —dijo ella triunfante, mientras lo abría.

Baz trató de quitárselo, pero la chica fue más rápida y leyó lo que Baz había escrito. Oh no.

—Snow —rio ella mientras leía—. Y con un corazón al costado.

—¿Qué?

Baz estaba espantado. ¿Había dibujado un corazón? ¿Qué era? ¿Una niña de 10 años?

—Dame eso —dijo molesto, recuperando su cuaderno.

Estaba mareado de repente.

Baz se dio media vuelta, aceptando su derrota. Se iría lo más dignamente posible y esperaría su vergonzosa muerte.

—Hey, Baz, espera —lo llamó Penny, mientras lo alcanzaba.

—Déjame en paz —gruñó mientras aceleraba el paso.

—Baz, detente. Solo quiero hablar.

Baz no hizo caso.

—No le diré nada a Simon, pero por favor, escucha.

El chico se volteó, enfrentando a Penny.  
—Aquí no —dijo, mirando a sus costados. Había mucha gente de otras clases.

Penny rodó los ojos.

—Bien. Salgamos al patio entonces.

Ambos caminaron hasta quedar ocultos detrás de la torre, donde nadie se acercaba muy a menudo. Penny se arregló el cabello amarrado antes de hablar.

—¿De verdad te gusta Simon?

Baz desvió la mirada.

—No tiene sentido ocultártelo.

Ella asintió.

—Deberías hablar con él —dijo convencida.

—Si claro, Bunce. Eso nunca va a suceder.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque me va a rechazar, o me va a odiar aún más. No, no lo haré.

—Tampoco es que tú seas agradable con él —se quejó Penny.

—Eso es cierto, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer ahora.

Penny suspiró, impaciente.

—Claro que lo hay. Se amable con él, trata de arreglar las cosas. Hace unas semanas le dije que creía que a ti te gustaba él. No ha parado de pensar en eso.

Baz lo pensó. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿De verdad tenía alguna oportunidad con Simon Snow? Otra duda se le vino a la mente.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? —le preguntó a Penny, achicando los ojos—. ¿Acaso me estas ayudando?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si me lo preguntas, creo que a Simon también le gustas.

* * *

No podía gustarle. Qué tontería. Pff, ¿estar enamorado de Basilton Pitch? ¿Su compañero de cuarto? Claro que no.

Simon se mordió el labio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Aquella duda lo consumía.

Quizá sí estaba enamorado de Baz. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

* * *

Baz no sabía si seguir el consejo de Penny. Y no podía mirar a Simon a los ojos.

* * *

Una semana pasó, y Simon ya no pudo alargar más la situación. Iba a hablar con Baz, quien, por cierto, había estado actuando muy extraño.

No lo miraba, y no le hablaba. Ni siquiera para insultarlo. Hacía como si Simon no existiera, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, Simon pudo sentir a Baz observándolo desde su cama. Abrió sus ojos sólo lo suficiente para confirmarlo, y en ese momento, Baz se giró en su cama, alarmado.

Pero Simon lo había visto. Baz estaba observándolo mientras creía que dormía. Era hora de hablar con él.

—Hey, Baz.

Simon se sentó en su cama, pero su compañero lo he hizo caso.

—Baz.

Nada.

—Baz, sé que estás despierto.

El chico se volvió en su cama, mirando fijamente a Simon.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cansado.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Ah ¿sí? —preguntó Baz, irritado—. Pues yo tengo que dormir.

—Eso no es lo que estabas haciendo —lo contradijo Simon.

—¿No?

Baz se arrepintió al instante de hacer esa pregunta.

—Me estabas observando

Simon se calló un rato.

—Yo te gusto ¿verdad? —preguntó con amabilidad.

Baz tragó saliva mientras se decidía si contestar con la verdad o mentir. Simon siguió hablando.

—Me he dado cuenta, porque siempre me miras así. Si me dices la verdad, las cosas podrían ser diferentes entre nosotros.

Baz bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué tan diferentes?

—Bueno… —Simon dudó—. Podríamos ser amigos.

—¿Amigos? —Baz no pudo ocultar la decepción en su voz.

—Mira —lo calmó Simon—. Es muy pronto desde que Agatha y yo rompimos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda pasar algo entre nosotros.

Simon se rascó el cuello, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Esto es complicado para mí —siguió hablando—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que yo te gustaba?

—Aún no lo he admitido, Snow —susurró Baz.

—Aún.

Simon sonrió. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, se inclinó hacia adelante y tendió una mano hacia Baz.

—Entonces, por ahora, ¿amigos?

Baz asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de apretar su mano.

—Amigos.


End file.
